Freshman Year
by katielou94
Summary: Prequel to Glee. The events of Glee begin during Finn and Rachel's sophomore year, but what was their freshman year like? See the beginning of our beloved characters journey, and how it all led them to Glee :) Mainly focuses on Finn, Rachel, and Mr. Schue; but other characters will be featured!


_Author's Note: Hello everyone! Thanks for reading. This is my first FanFic EVER. Not just Glee, I mean ever. I'm decided to write a Glee FanFic because I love Glee and the characters, and I really want to explore them further. Please note that I may not follow the exact bearings Glee has laid out. As my story goes on, I may take some liberties and start to really make the story my own. As I said, this is my first time doing this so any feedback would be much appreciated. I know its not too great yet :) _

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

**FINN**

The day has finally come. My first day of high school! My years at Belleville Middle School were fun, but this was the big leagues. High school is a time to make a name for yourself, and I fully intend on doing so.

It doesn't really matter what you accomplish in middle school. It's such an awkward stage of your life, and I feel like nobody is really watching you. But high school is much different. Lima is such a small town, McKinley High School is its pride and joy. The people of Lima want to see the school succeed. And I want to succeed too, because I've finally reached a point where I can really make my mom proud. I'm all she has, so everything I do, I do for her.

We've been having football practices since August, and I've been named the starting quarterback for the freshman team. I'm happy about it, and I know Mom will love watching me play, but it just doesn't feel right. I like football, but I feel like I don't have a voice. I just do what I'm told. All August I spent seven hours a day taking orders, which isn't the most fun thing in the world. Oh well, I'm sure I'll start loving it once we start playing games. Under the Friday night lights… This is the real deal.

(From Finn's iPod): _It's all the same… Only the names will change… Everyday, it seems we're wasting away…_

Oh man, I love this song! Bon Jovi always pumps me up. I always blast their Greatest Hits album before games, I even sing along. It's my little pre-game ritual, one I keep to myself, of course.

I hear a honking outside, and see its my best friend Puck and his mom, waiting to drive me to school. Puck and I have been best friends since kindergarten, so having him at McKinley will only make it even more awesome.

I rush downstairs and give my mom a big hug before I head out.

"I love you, Mom."

"Oh, sweetie, I love you too," she responds. "Make me proud."

I give her a smile and run out to Mrs. Puckerman's car. I hope in, and as we pull out of the driveway I watch my mom wave to me with tears in her eyes.

I have to make her proud.

**RACHEL**

Finally I am moving on to the next chapter of my life- high school. Honestly, middle school was just a waste of time for me. You're only there for three years, and nobody important pays attention to you, so quite frankly my talent just went to waste. Yes, I know I was the female lead in the eighth grade musical. But Ida in Honk! Jr. is a role far beneath my talents. I'm looking forward to playing more sophisticated roles in high school… Perhaps Maria in _West Side Story_, or Aida in, well, _Aida_.

Although it may only be eight o' clock in the morning, I have been awake for three hours preparing for this big day. My outfit looks perfect, I have eaten a healthy breakfast, and my two dads have taken a sufficient amount of first day of school portraits. I'm ready.

I wish my dads goodbye and head off to the bus stop. All I can think about is my first period class, Beginning Choir. I can't wait for the opportunity for my talent to shine. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if they immediately promoted me to Advanced Choir, which may I add is entirely compromised of juniors and seniors.

While I mainly view high school as just another step on my stairway to Broadway, I do hope to make a few friends along the way. I really didn't have many friends at Belleville… Only one, really. This seventh grader in my chorus class, Tina Cohen-Chang. And the only reason she was my friend is because she was so quiet and reserved, I basically forced her to follow me around. She's still at Belleville, and I wouldn't be surprised if she forgets about me by the time she gets to McKinley. So its time to start fresh, make some new friends. Maybe even get a boyfriend…

Focus, Rachel. I can't get distracted by boys when I need to be concentrating on my singing.

The bus arrives, and I quickly get in line to pile on with the other students. A boy at the front of the line is being rather rowdy, he is a football player I believe, although I can't recall his name. He is hurling insults at the girl standing in front of me. I recognize her from Belleville… I think her name is Mercedes. He would probably be making fun of me too, if he even knew my name…

I get on the bus and take a deep breath. By the end of my four years at McKinley, everybody will know my name. Everybody will know Rachel Berry.

**MR. SCHUE **

I pull into my faculty parking spot for the beginning of another school year. This will be my fourth year teaching Spanish at McKinley High School, also my Alma Matter. It's odd, because I used to get really excited for the year to begin. But today I just feel… blah. The excitement is gone. I guess this is just what its like to be an adult.

As I walk to my classroom, I pass the choir room. I can't help but take a quick look in. I don't recognize any faces, so this must be the freshman choir. They look so nervous, yet brimming with excitement. It wasn't too long ago when that was me. It's a shame they did away with the Glee Club, though… There is no competitive aspect here anymore. They teach a few chorus classes, and put on two concerts a year. It's disappointing… Glee Club was the time of my life, and we were _so _good… National Champions…

"Hello, William."

Startled, I turn around and see the choir teacher, Sandy Ryerson.

"Oh, hey Sandy. Have a great first day."

I quickly rush off to avoid further conversation, plus I really need to get to my own class. Time to stop thinking about my past and be in the present. Sometimes, it is hard to accept that I never reached my dreams as a performer… But, I do love teaching. So its time to live my new dream.

"¡Hola clase! ¡Buenos dias!"

The class stares at me blankly. Sigh, it may be a long year.

* * *

_Again, thank you for reading! Please leave feedback and let me know what you would like to see! I'll post the next chapter soon :) _


End file.
